La Ley del Lobo
by Rachel Wolff
Summary: Caroline fue secuestrada por dos hombres que planeaban violarla y venderla. Klaus es un hombre con el poder de convertirse en lobo que será el salvador de Caroline. ADAPTACIÓN.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Este fanfic es una adaptación de la novela de Cheyenne McCray.

**AVISO:** Contenido erótico.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Niklaus olió a la mujer mucho antes de oír el ruido de las cadenas.

El aroma del terror y la ira ensombrecían su esencia agradable de mujer. Dos hombres se rieron y gritaron, y sus voces crueles irrumpieron la calma del bosque D'euan.

El lobo se deslizó entre los árboles, con las garras silenciosas sobre las agujas de pino y la alfombra de hojas.

Sus sentidos agudos absorbieron todo lo que lo rodeaba. Lo invadió el delicioso perfume de la tierra húmeda, las flores primaverales y el aire fresco de la noche, junto con otros olores conocidos del bosque… Un conejo que temblaba detrás de un arbusto, a sólo metros del lugar; un zorro que bordeaba el límite del territorio de Klaus; una manada de venados sobre la colina. Las hojas susurraban en la brisa suave y el viento le acariciaba el hocico mientras corría entre las vetas de luz solar.

Asimiló todo sin apartar su atención ni un segundo de la mujer. Los pensamientos afligidos de la mujer retumbaban en su mente a medida que se acercaba a ella. Su furia y, otra vez, su temor.

Mataré a los bastardos, pensaba, y Niklaus habría visto con indulgencia su fortaleza y coraje si la situación no hubiera sido tan extrema.

Su propia furia aumentó, lo atrapó como un fuego blanco y ardiente, mientras  
>dejaba ver los colmillos. Debido a que escuchó los pensamientos de los hombres con tanta claridad como los de la mujer. Deseaban violarla tan pronto como armaran el campamento para la noche.<p>

Caroline tropezó y se cayó con las rodillas sobre la tierra apelmazada del surco de una rueda. Las cadenas que le amarraban las muñecas sonaron al golpear con la tierra y la soga alrededor del cuello se tensó.

– Levántate, perra.– Dyrke detuvo el caballo justo cuando ella pensó que él la iba a arrastrar detrás suyo y así, estrangularla hasta matarla. Comenzó a jadear, con dificultad y enojo. Se le llenaron de lágrimas los ojos encostrados por la tierra, pero se negó a llorar. El cuerpo dolorido se le cubrió de tierra y las muñecas le ardían por el fuego producido por el roce de las cadenas con la carne viva. Los pies descalzos estaban cortados y cubiertos de sangre, por las rocas filosas, después de caminar durante un día desde su pueblo.

''Si la muchacha no se levanta, arrástrala", ordenó Jove mientras la rodeaba con su caballo.

Caroline levantó la cabeza y su mirada se encontró con los crueles ojos de color azul pálido del hombre. –Incluso si la muchacha está medio muerta para cuando armemos el campamento, de todas formas nos divertiremos con ella.

Caroline prefería morir a dejar que esos bastardos la tocaran. Pero debía vivir. Sin importar lo que le hicieran, ella escaparía y regresaría con su familia. Sus hermanas menores la necesitaban y ella no podía dejarlas solas en este mundo.

– No valdrá mucho si se pone más fea. – Dyrke jaló de la soga cuando Caroline se puso de pie. Con su pie enganchó el dobladillo del vestido y casi se cae nuevamente.

– Ponte de pie, perra.

Ella quería atacar a los bastardos, quería arrancarles los ojos y cortarles la polla. Ya estaba tan exhausta, tan débil, que sabía que no podría luchar contra los dos. Tal vez uno, pero dos… Las probabilidades no eran buenas. Para nada buenas.

Ya casi estaba anocheciendo.

Dyrke jaló de la soga y Caroline comenzó a caminar lenta y pesadamente detrás del caballo. Dios, cómo le dolían los músculos. Nunca había sentido tanto cansancio en los huesos en su vida.

Y, nunca, ni en sus peores pesadillas se había imaginado que podía ser secuestrada y apartada de su familia, para ser vendida como una esclava del placer. Su vida había sido relativamente aburrida, había vivido en un pueblo diminuto, en una pequeña casa modesta, y había cuidado de sus hermanas menores. Su padre realizaba pequeños trabajos en el pueblo, mientras ella cuidaba a las cuatro niñas, siempre que él no estuviera borracho o apostando en las mesas de litho de la taberna.

Un bramido feroz se escuchó desde el costado del camino.

Caroline sintió que el corazón se le iba a la garganta.

– ¿Qué diablos? – Jove hizo girar su caballo. Sacó una daga del cinturón.

– ¡Lobo! – Dyrke gritó justo cuando un inmenso objeto negro pasó al lado de Caroline y se dirigió directamente hacia Jove.

El terror de Caroline fue inmediato y absoluto. ¡Oh, Dios, un lobo no!

Mientras el lobo atacaba a los hombres, ella forcejeó para soltar la soga de alrededor del cuello de todas las formas posibles. Dyrke la había ajustado demasiado y el lazo era muy pequeño para que le pasara por la cabeza. Tiró de la soga con todas sus fuerzas para que Dyrke la soltara.

Mientras Caroline forcejeaba de la soga, la yegua de Jove dio un chillido agudo. El lobo gruño y le clavó los incisivos muy profundamente en la ijada. La yegua retrocedió y chilló nuevamente.

Mientras tanto, Jove lanzó la daga contra el lobo. Con un movimiento ágil, la bestia soltó al caballo y esquivó la cuchilla.

Caroline vio los ojos grises furiosos del lobo, la ira en ellos era tan intensa que le congeló la columna.

El caballo de Jove salió corriendo hacia el bosque, sangrando en la ijada. El hombre detrás de ella casi se cae. Tiró de las riendas del caballo y le gritó para que se detuviera. La yegua se escabulló rápidamente entre los árboles y Caroline sólo pudo oír el martilleo agonizante de las patas.

El caballo de Dyrke nunca había dejado de aullar por el temor, mientras intentaba alejarse del lobo. El caballo arrastró a Caroline. Ella se cayó hacia adelante, con el vestido enredado entre las piernas. Se golpeó violentamente la cara contra la tierra sólida. Y sintió que la cabeza le echaba chispas. Se agarró con firmeza de la soga e intentó respirar.

El hombre gritó ''¡Lobo de mierda!"

Caroline se puso de rodillas al mismo tiempo que el hombre levantó el brazo, listo para lanzarle la daga a la inmensa amenaza negra.

El lobo lo embistió, con los colmillos blancos en contraste con la cara negra. En lugar de clavarle los incisivos al caballo o al hombre, enganchó la soga de Caroline con la boca. Con un chasquido fuerte de la mandíbula, partió la soga en dos sin problemas.

Esta vez, ella se tropezó hacia atrás. Aterrizó con fuerza sobre las caderas y el dolor circuló por todo su cuerpo.

El rostro de Dyrke mostraba una mezcla de furia y temor, mientras lanzaba la daga. Caroline apenas vio la cuchilla dando vueltas en el aire antes de ponerse de pie y huir hacia el bosque. Todavía no podía quitarse la soga por sobre la cabeza, así que tomó la punta y la sostuvo mientras corría.

Le salía sangre de las orejas y los pies descalzos golpeaban contra el suelo. Las rocas y las ramas se le metían en las plantas de los pies y los arbustos le arrancaron el vestido rasgado sobre uno de los senos, hasta dejarlo hecho trizas. Atrás, escuchó los gritos de Dyrke, las quejas del caballo y los gruñidos del lobo.

No quería morirse de la misma manera que su madre. Con la garganta tan destrozada y desgarrada que su padre no dejó que ninguna de sus hijas la viera antes de quemar el cuerpo.

Detrás de Caroline, todo se volvió calmado. No se escucharon sonidos en dirección a la ruta y el terror se acrecentó.

Caroline se detuvo abruptamente.

Sólo escuchó el murmullo del viento entre las ramas sobre ella. Ni un pájaro, ni una ardilla. Y nada, absolutamente nada de la refriega que había dejado atrás.

El aullido de un lobo cortó el silencio y otro escalofrío de temor le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Ella tragó saliva, con fuerza. Le temblaba el cuerpo. ¿Qué debía hacer?

''Un árbol. Puedo trepar a un árbol. Los lobos no pueden treparse a los árboles, ¿no?''

El árbol frente a ella tenía ramas muy altas; el siguiente era muy alto y débil para sostener su peso. Cada vez más desesperada, se dio vuelta y se chocó contra algo duro.

Un hombre.

Ella retrocedió. Unas manos grandes la agarraron de los hombros antes de que comenzara a caerse.

El hombre llevó el cuerpo de Caroline hacia el de él. Y la alineó contra sus músculos sólidos. Las manos grandes la agarraron de los brazos. Era alto, muy alto, con el cabello largo, rubio y despeinado.

Y tenía ojos de color azul, tan feroces como los del lobo.

El terror y la furia renovados le dieron a Caroline la fortaleza para luchar, para olvidarse de las heridas y el cansancio. Empujó el torso desnudo del hombre con las manos y luchó para que la soltara, a pesar de que no lograba aliviar la tensión de las manos.

– ¡NO! – Gritó y le clavó las uñas en el pecho descubierto, mientras luchaba como un gato salvaje. Intentó morderle el brazo, le pateó las piernas y luego trató de escabullirse de sus manos.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que el hombre estaba completamente desnudo.

Shockeada, Caroline se paralizó totalmente. Tenía la mirada fija en el pene, mientras una parte de ella detectaba su tamaño impresionante. Al diablo con todo, los pezones se le endurecieron al verlo.

Pero la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba rígido de temor. Se dio cuenta de que se le escapaba un seno por el vestido rasgado y de las tiras que apenas lo sostenían a los hombros.

Dirigió la mirada hacia él.

– ¿Terminaste de intentar sacarme los ojos, gatita? – La voz profunda del hombre atravesó la nube de terror que invadía todo su ser. En su voz había un dejo de irritación que coincidía con el reflejo de sus ojos.

Caroline tragó saliva. Todo su cuerpo tembló y el cansancio se apoderó de sus huesos. La fatiga la venció tan rápidamente que la cabeza le dio vueltas y el cuerpo se relajó. El castigo que había soportado de Dyrke y Jove, el terror del lobo y la huida, y ahora un aterrador hombre desnudo que la captura, todo esto era demasiado.

La oscuridad se escabulló por su conciencia hasta que todo se puso oscuro.

Niklaus frunció el ceño y apretó a la mujer fuertemente contra su cuerpo. La furia todavía ardía adentro suyo, por lo que los hombres le habían hecho a esta pequeña criatura, y sólo deseaba matar a los dos bastardos. Los habría buscado hasta los confines de Dair si no se hubiese preocupado por la mujer que corría sola por el bosque peligroso.

''Caroline'' Él le había leído el pensamiento. ''Su nombre es Caroline.''

El ceño fruncido se transformó en mala cara. ¿Qué le importaba el nombre de la mujer? No le interesaban las mujeres humanas. Simplemente la regresaría a su pueblo y acabaría con esto.

Sin embargo, una parte primitiva, en lo profundo de su ser no la quería dejar ir. Su aroma a almizcle de mujer y flores silvestres se fundían con el olor de la sangre de sus heridas y de la tierra adherida a la piel y al vestido. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero él recordaba la profundidad de color verde azulado, y su espíritu se combinaba con el temor de la mirada.

No podía dejar de admirar la forma en que lo había enfrentado, la forma en que nunca se rendía, a pesar de haber sido maltratada físicamente y aterrorizada, más allá de la comprensión del lobo.

De él.

Niklaus sostuvo a la mujer contra él fuertemente con un brazo y le quitó un mechón de cabello enmarañado de la cara. No podía dejar de hacerlo. A pesar de que estaba cubierta con suciedad, la sangre seca formaba costras sobre las heridas, el cabello rubio se veía descuidado y sucio y la ropa estaba hecha trizas, ella era simplemente el ser más encantador que jamás había visto.

Deslizó los dedos desde el cabello hacia la curva de la delicada nariz, a los labios un tanto abiertos y sobre la barbilla. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, los dedos se acercaron al bello seno desnudo, se deslizaron por la inclinación y se detuvieron en el pezón endurecido.

Un gruñido salió de su garganta y la polla se le puso rígida contra el vientre de Caroline. La mente se le llenó de visiones espontáneas. Como visiones de estar acariciando cada centímetro de su piel desnuda. Chuparle los pezones de un color rojo jensai, lamerle el cuerpo marcando un camino y sentir el calor de sus jugos entre los muslos. Dios, lo estrecha que sería, cómo lo cubriría con la vagina mientras él la follaba con fuerza y muy profundamente.

Con un grito que se asemejaba a un aullido de frustración, Klaus apartó la mano del pezón, como si el cuerpo de Caroline lo hubiese escaldado. Su necesidad de ella, su deseo por esta mujer, era tan intenso que el cuerpo comenzó a temblarle.

No. Esta mujer era humana. No tomaría a una humana como compañera.


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline gimió en los brazos de Niklaus y él sintió que sueños oscuros se sucedían unos a otros en la mente de ella. No podía dejarla, no la dejaría. No había nada que pudiera hacer excepto levantarla con fuerza y llevarla en brazos por el bosque hasta su guarida.

El aire fresco le acariciaba la piel desnuda y su pene continuaba estando totalmente atento. No podía apartar de sus pensamientos la imagen de tomar a esta mujer una y otra vez.

Cuando llegó a la guarida que eligió para permanecer durante los meses de primavera y verano, entró con pasos enérgicos por la abertura, bajó por un pasadizo largo y profundo, hasta llegar a una caverna de cristal. Lo que quedaba de la luz solar del día se escabullía por una abertura en la parte superior de la caverna. Una luz mínima se reflejaba en los cristales y formaba arco iris que brillaban y se deslizaban por el suelo.

Vivía solo, ya que había dejado la manada de su tío hacía un tiempo. Desde que habían asesinado a su familia, él no había querido vínculos de ningún tipo.

Niklaus colocó cuidadosamente a Caroline sobre una pila de cueros curtidos y usó una piel de cordero enrollada para apoyarle la cabeza. Encontró un cuchillo entre sus provisiones, con el cual cortó la soga que llevaba alrededor del cuello.

Ella dormía. Su cuerpo necesitaba recuperarse del trauma por el que había pasado.

La cubrió con una suave manta de piel de cordero, la controló frecuentemente y le dio sorbos de agua, a pesar de que estaba durmiendo. Le quitó la tierra de los ojos, de la cara y del cuello con un paño húmedo suave. Cuando terminó, le lavó las heridas de los brazos y los pies.

Y aún dormía.

Se sintió ferozmente protector de esta mujer y apenas podía mantenerla alejada de su vista, incluso para cazar su propia comida.

Ella durmió de manera irregular durante dos días, sacudiendo la cabeza. Movía los párpados y tenía las mejillas rojas de la fiebre. Le puso entre los labios trozos de corteza de sauce y le dio sorbos de agua. Finalmente, la fiebre cedió y ella descansó.

El tercer día, él decidió que ya había dormido lo suficiente. La llevó afuera de la caverna hasta un lago.

Caroline se despertó por el suave roce de un paño húmedo contra las mejillas.

Durante un momento, se relajó con las caricias y se sintió segura y amada por el contacto suave de su madre. Sintió el chapoteo suave del agua contra costa, el llamado de los nordai y el beso del viento contra sus mejillas y sobre uno de sus senos.

Levantó los párpados y separó los labios con un grito, pero una gran mano le tapó la boca. Se quedó totalmente paralizada con la mirada bloqueada por los feroces ojos grises del hombre que la había capturado en el bosque. Él se arrodilló junto a ella, con el cuerpo fuerte y desnudo como antes. Era tan grande que le bloqueaba toda la vista.

Todo lo que podía ver era este inmenso hombre que la tenía prisionera.

- Grita y tendré que darte un rodillazo, gatita. - Tenía una mirada que destellaba diversión, pero inmediatamente se oscureció con lo que parecía deseo.

Sacudió la cabeza y se acomodó el cabello con el movimiento, como si así hiciera desaparecer el deseo.

- Te liberaré, pero si haces un ruido, tendré que amordazar esa boca dulce que tienes.

Caroline se mordió el labio contra la palma de la mano de Klaus e hizo un leve movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza.

Se dio cuenta de que éste no era un hombre con el que se pudiera jugar. Ella se escaparía de él, sí, pero tendría que esperar el momento indicado.

Le quitó la mano de la boca y volvió a lavarle la cara con caricias suaves. Se estremeció cuando le pasó el trapo por una herida en el mentón y él frunció el ceño.

- Bastardos - gruñó. El siguió pasándole el paño fresco en la cara y el cuello, hasta que pareció satisfecho.

- Tú me cuidaste - murmuró mientras los recuerdos volvían a ella. Ella había estado enferma y con fiebre y él le había mojado la cara con paños frescos y la había alimentado con un polvo de sabor amargo, que debió haber sido corteza de sauce.

Se encogió de hombros.

- Estabas enferma. Dormiste durante tres días.

Ella abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. - ¿Tres días? - Intentó hacer fuerza sobre él para sentarse. - Debo volver con mis hermanas. Me necesitan.

El hombre le agarró la mano mientras se paraba y la levantó con él. Durante un momento el mundo le dio vueltas y se cayó contra su figura musculosa. El pecho de él estaba cálido contra su seno descubierto y las mejillas se enrojecieron por su propio calor.

- ¿Estás bien, Caroline? - preguntó suavemente sobre su pelo.

Ella levantó rápidamente la cabeza y le golpeó la nariz.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Él simplemente la miró, como memorizando sus rasgos.

Caroline tragó saliva.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Me llamo Klaus. - La tomó de un lado de la cara y le pasó el pulgar por el pómulo. - Y tú, mi dama, has entrado en mi territorio. Lo que entra aquí se va o se queda según yo lo decida.

- ¿Discúlpame?- Caroline frunció el ceño inmediatamente. - No puedes mantenerme aquí.

Se le oscurecieron los ojos, por lo que ella dio un paso atrás.

- Te quedarás hasta que yo te permita ir.

Miró con odio a Klaus e intentó alejarse de él, pero casi se cae, estaba muy débil. Él la agarró y la sostuvo con firmeza.

Antes de que pudiera responder, le tomó el mentón con la mano. - Ven. Necesitas un baño.

Caroline no estaba en estado como para enfrentar al hombre. Él la sostuvo con un brazo y la llevó hacia un lago a sólo metros de donde había pasado estos días. Sintió un colchón mullido de musgo contra los pies descalzos y lastimados mientras miraba asombrada a su alrededor. El pensamiento de todo lo que recién había dicho el hombre se le iba de la mente a medida que asimilaba la belleza del refugio, más bello que el Mar Mairi.

Los árboles eran más gruesos alrededor del lago, una cantidad innumerable de hojas suspendidas como si fueran finas cortinas de encaje, de los verdes mas verdes, caían en la superficie del agua. Las flores brotaban en macizos caprichosos de rojo, rosa y violeta, y el lago resplandecía con un azul verdoso cristalino y profundo.

- El mismo color de tus ojos - murmuró Niklaus, y ella levantó la mirada y lo observó asombrada.

- Es increíble. - Era más que eso, pero eso era todo lo que podía pensar en decir mientras él la llevaba hasta el agua.

Nuevamente, estaba sorprendida. El agua no estaba congelada, sino levemente fresca, lo cual le energizaba el cuerpo y le despejaba la mente a medida que se adentraban en el lago. Los dolores y la heridas casi desaparecieron sólo con la caricia del agua.

Niklaus la llevó hasta un hueco de roca cerca de la costa, pero lo suficientemente dentro del agua como para rozarle apenas debajo de los senos. El vestido destrozado se infló alrededor de las piernas y uno de sus pechos que no estaba descubierto rogaba ser liberado.

- Eres una criatura preciosa, Caroline. – Niklaus la tomó de los hombros y la obligó a que quedara de espaldas a él. Ella sintió que le desataba el lazo del vestido. – Una enorme tentación para cualquier hombre.

Ella frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué diría tales cosas? Ella sabía que no era linda, sólo un poco más que fea, ya que se lo había dicho incontables veces su padre.

Niklaus la giró para ponerla de cara a él con tanta rapidez que dio un grito. Habría perdido el equilibrio si él no la hubiese estado sujetando con tanta fuerza de los hombros. El gesto de su rostro hizo que le estallara el corazón.

- Eres una mujer hermosa, Caroline. - Su voz era un gruñido suave. - Lo juro por la luna, te enseñaré a ver tu propia belleza, antes de dejarte ir.

Todo lo que podía hacer era mirarlo sorprendida. Parecía tan serio. Y era como si acabara de leerle los pensamientos con tanta claridad como si los hubiera dicho en voz alta.

A Niklaus se le revolvió el estómago al correr el cabello de Caroline del escote del vestido. Los malos tratos a los que había sido expuesta eran muchos más que los que los bastardos de Dyrke y Jove le habían hecho. Lo único que deseaba era buscar a los hombres, perseguir al padre y hacer que todos ellos pagaran el daño que le habían hecho a esta mujer. Los colmillos casi le explotaron en la boca y sintió que la piel se le estiró, como sucede siempre antes del cambio. Debió usar toda su fuerza para combatir a la bestia que amenazaba con apoderarse de él.

Caroline contuvo notablemente la respiración mientras él le quitaba el vestido lentamente de los hombros, lo deslizaba por los brazos y debajo del agua por la cintura, donde lo dejó caer hasta los pies al fondo del lago. Ahora tenía ambos senos descubiertos por lo que él casi gimió en voz alta.

Casi sin pensarlo, sacó la mano del agua y llevó los nudillos húmedos por la curva del delicado cuello, la clavícula y hasta el tentador bulto de un seno.

Ella se mantuvo quieta y él pudo sentir el temor y la furia de ser tocada sin su permiso y, a la vez, su excitación. Se obligó a detenerse, se dirigió hacia un estante escondido detrás del hueco de la roca y tomó un tarro de jabón con aroma a menta.

Mientras ella miraba, el hundió los dedos en la sustancia blanca y sacó una cantidad suficiente como para lavarle el cuerpo.

Lentamente, le jabonó los hombros y los brazos, hasta llegar a los dedos. Caroline temblaba mientras la tocaba.

Era tan fácil leerle los pensamientos, quería darle una bofetada, quería correr, quería quedarse, quería que se detuviera, _quería que nunca dejara de hacerlo._

Después de jabonarle los hombros, le lavó la espalda y después el vientre. Hasta el punto en que todo lo que le quedó sin tocar eran los pechos, entonces, le tomó las manos y colocó jabón en las palmas.

Le habló con un susurro ronco. - Lávate los pechos.

Caroline se puso colorada y dudó.

- No tienes derecho a decirme qué hacer.

- Ahora. - le ordenó, con una voz tan amenazante que Caroline levantó las manos y comenzó a masajearse los senos.

La polla de Nick se disparó al verla.

- Los pezones. - Apenas podía contenerse de tocarla.

Se mordió el labio superior con los pequeños dientes blancos y jaló de los tersos capullos rosados.

- Enjuágate. - Le ordenó, con un tono seco, mientras luchaba por mantener el control y no violar a esta mujer en ese mismo lugar.

Hizo una pausa por un momento, se hundió en la superficie del lago y se levantó inmediatamente. Se apartó el largo cabello del rostro. El cabello le brillaba y las gotas de agua le caían por la piel.

Él se colocó más jabón en la palma de la mano.

- Date vuelta. - le ordenó. - Te voy a lavar el cabello.

Ella lo miró fijamente durante un momento, entrecerró los ojos y, después, comenzó a girar lentamente.

Caroline era unos treinta centímetros más baja que él, tenía la altura ideal. Le colocó champú en el cabello y sintió que temblaba por el deseo de su roce.

Gradualmente, Caroline se relajó mientras le masajeaba el cuero cabelludo, a pesar de sus intentos por permanecer dura e inflexible. Se inclinó hacia atrás y se apoyó sobre él, y sintió que los músculos ya no podían sostenerla. La piel de Klaus era cálida y sensual junto a la de ella, y la polla se le puso cada vez más dura contra la espalda. En conjunto, era una serie exquisita de sensaciones.

A pesar del hecho de que este hombre era un extraño, Caroline se sintió cada vez más excitada por la situación. Siempre había tenido curiosidad por el sexo, pero siempre supuso que tales placeres le serían negados, excepto por los encuentros aleatorios y bochornosos en la oscuridad, toscos y apurados, como los que había conocido. No era tan bella como sus hermanas y no tenía riquezas para atraer a un pretendiente.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba, en un bellísimo lago, con un espécimen bellísimo de hombre que le prestaba una delicada atención. Le dolía la concha y tenía los pezones tan rígidos como las perlas del Mar Mairi.

Caroline suspiró. - Eso se siente tan increíblemente bien. - Estaba cautiva de este hombre, pero, de alguna forma, no se sentía amenazada. Lo quería con un deseo que la sorprendía.

En realidad, en ningún momento sintió que él podía lastimarla de alguna manera, un hecho que no se explicaba. Sólo con la mirada de sus ojos grises increíblemente feroces, sabía que era salvaje y deliciosamente malvado.

- Hora de enjuagarse - dijo, un segundo antes de tirarle unos litros de agua sobre la cabeza.

Caroline farfulló y comenzó a gritarle cuando la empapó nuevamente. Se volvió hacia Niklaus, quien sostenía un cubo de madera, y lo miró fijamente. Pero por primera vez desde que lo había conocido, estaba sonriendo.

- Te estás poniendo demasiado cómoda contra mí, gatita - Dobló la boca en una sonrisa arrogante. - Es obvio que me deseas.

- ¡Oooh! – Caroline dio una palmada en la superficie del lago y lanzó una lluvia de agua directamente hacia el rostro del bastardo presuntuoso. Hizo un gesto de sorpresa y se apartó el largo cabello de la cara justo cuando ella lo salpicó nuevamente.

Entrecerró los ojos, fijó la mirada en ella como un depredador que está a punto de tomar su presa.

Con un grito, Caroline se dio vuelta e intentó salir del agua hacia la costa. Se le enredaron los pies en el vestido olvidado y se cayó en el agua.

Un segundo después, los brazos de Niklaus se encontraban alrededor de su cintura. La sacó del agua y ella jadeó pidiendo aire. Él se rió, con una voz profunda y vibrante, y ella debió devolverle la sonrisa.

Su mirada se encontró con la de ella, quien quedó completamente paralizada. Esos bellos ojos de color celeste llenos de sentimiento la hicieron estremecerse con la necesidad intensa de deseo que había en ellos. Le dolían aun más los pezones y la concha se le inundó de jugos.

Él deslizó una mano por el pelo, la tomó de la cabeza y llevó su cuerpo contra el de él. La polla era una barra caliente y dura entre ellos, y ella tenía los pechos presionados con su fuerte pecho.

- Klaus. - Una cascada de sensaciones cayó por el vientre de Caroline – Yo…

Él dejó que los pensamientos fluyeran a su alrededor como la suave calidez del lago. Ella estaba tan excitada como él, pero no lo sabía. Una necesidad violenta dominó su cuerpo y sintió ansias de clavarle la polla en su calidez y follarla hasta que ambos gritaran de satisfacción. Todo lo que Niklaus sabía era que quería a esta mujer como nunca antes había querido a una mujer en todos sus años.

Y que no podía tenerla. Ella, era una humana.

- Nunca te haría daño, gatita. - Presionó los labios sobre la piel suave de la frente y ella se estremeció con lo que él reconoció como deseo. Su esencia femenina era rica y atrayente. Lo llamaba como el aullido de una hembra cuando la luna llena estaba alta y orgullosa en el cielo de la noche. - Nunca te tomaría sin tu consentimiento.

¿Qué estaba diciendo? Él no iba a tomarla en absoluto.

Aún le tomaba la cabeza con la mano y, con la lengua, atrapaba las gotas de agua que le caían de la pendiente de la nariz. Saboreó la sal de la piel, un rastro de menta del champú, y la dulzura del agua del lago.

Caroline se levantó y se cayó con el pecho sobre él, mientras el corazón latía lo suficientemente fuerte como para que sus oídos sensibles lo sintieran. Palpitaba por todo su ser, con un pulso similar al de la polla contra su vientre.

- Klaus… - Esta vez pronunció su nombre como un susurro de deseo, sin temor ni enojo en el tono de su voz. Le apoyó las manos sobre el pecho y lo miró con esos hermosos ojos de color verde azulado.

Un gruñido suave recorrió todo su cuerpo. Por la luna, cuánto quería a esta mujer.

Llevó sus labios hacia los de ella y le mordisqueó suavemente el labio inferior. Ella jadeó y él deslizó la lengua adentro de su boca, marcando para siempre el sabor de ella en su memoria. Tímidamente, la lengua de Caroline se encontró con la de él, pero mientras la besaba, se volvió más segura y exigente. Hizo pequeños maullidos, como los de un gato.

El beso se volvió más intenso, más feroz. Él exigió todo de ella y ella le dio eso y más. Niklaus cerró el puño en el pelo de Caroline y con al mano libre le acarició la curva del hombro, hasta la entrada de la cintura y sobre la cadera, hasta tomarla del culo y apretarla increíblemente con su erección.

Ella gimió y rozó suavemente el cuerpo contra la polla. Él interrumpió el beso, con la respiración pesada y con todo el calor del cuerpo que desembocaba en la ingle.

Caroline gimoteó e intentó llevar sus labios nuevamente hacia los de él.

- Me dejas sin aliento. - La voz se puso más ronca de deseo. - Creo que me has hechizado.

Ella se sonrojó y parpadeó. - No se qué es lo que me estás haciendo, Klaus. Siento como si mi corazón te conociera de toda la vida y, sin embargo, no se quien eres. No se nada acerca de ti. Debería estar enojada contigo, pero de alguna manera, has hecho que ese enojo desapareciera.

- Es suficiente con que seas una mujer y yo un hombre. - Niklaus la levantó en brazos y ella ni siquiera habló de la sorpresa. Simplemente se colgó del cuello, una pequeña criatura que se sentía cómoda con él, como signo de confianza. ¿Qué sucedería con esa confianza cuando ella descubriera lo que realmente era? ¿Esa cosa que temía más que nada?

El pensamiento racional abandonó su mente al tiempo que se acostó sobre un colchón de musgo suave. La forma en que lo miraba casi le hacía poner los pelos de punta. Se deslizó entre sus muslos, mientras la verga hacía presión contra su abertura, y las mejillas tomaron un leve color rosado. Ella le envolvió el cuello con los brazos e hizo presión con el pubis.

No podía esperar para deslizarse adentro de ella, no podía esperar para follarla duramente.

No. Si lo hacía podía comenzar el proceso de transformación y él se convertiría en lo que más temía. ¡Sería impensable traicionarla de esa manera!

Pero él debía probarla, debía darle placer.

Niklaus la besó nuevamente, y el vientre de ella se agitó debido al beso lento y aletargante que la dejó sin habla. Rápidamente le sacó la lengua de la boca y llevó le los labios al mentón y hacia abajo por la curva del cuello. El cabello de Niklaus, largo y húmedo le rozaba la piel mientras se movía, como una caricia suave que la hacía estremecerse.

Caroline no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Debería estar enojada, intentar huir. Pero todo lo que sabía era que no quería que Klaus se detuviera. Nunca en su vida había sentido sensaciones tan increíbles y ansiaba que el hombre la tocara.

Él movió los labios hacia uno de sus pezones. ''Es tan bello", murmuró antes deagarrar la saliente y chuparla.

Ella gritó por la sensación, tan fuerte que los nordai se sobresaltaron en los árboles y salieron volando. Sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se arqueó y presionó con más fuerza el seno sobre la boca.

Niklaus gruñó y se volvió hacia el otro pezón, por lo que ella gritó nuevamente. Lo tomó del cabello con las manos y le enterró los dedos en los mechones mojados. Cuando le soltó el pezón y puso la boca en medio de los senos, ella gimió, porque no quería que se detuvieran esas sensaciones increíbles.

- ¿Disfrutas cuando pongo mi boca sobre ti?- Llevó la lengua hacia el vientre y se aproximó a los suaves rizos de la elevación.

Apenas podía tenía aire para poder hablar. ''Sí". El tono de su voz era bajo y ronco de deseo. Se obligó a levantar la voz y dijo - No te detengas.

La risa del hombre era suave, pero tan carnal que le hizo hervir la sangre.

Y, entonces, no pudo pensar más. Para nada. Con la lengua hacía círculos perezosos entre los suaves rizos marrones del monte púbico y con las manos le agarraba la cara interna de los muslos. Le temblaban las piernas y no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. No iba a poner la boca…

La lengua se apoderó de los pliegues y ella gritó de sorpresa y pasión. Oh, Dios mío, ¿no era eso increíble? Las manos le sostenían los muslos con más fuerza mientras le chupaba y le lamía la concha. Ella le clavó los dedos en el cabello mojado y gimió y se retorció. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Sentía que las sensaciones más increíbles brotaban dentro de ella, sensaciones que la dejaban sin aire en el pecho y sin pensamientos en la mente.

Le clavó el dedo adentro de la vagina y ella dio un grito. El fuego le abrazó todo el cuerpo y se expandió hacia afuera desde el vientre a los senos, hasta las raíces de los cabellos; de las piernas hasta los dedos. Su cuerpo se sacudió y corcoveó, y unos colores brillantes destellaron detrás de los ojos.

No podía creer lo que le había pasado en el cuerpo. Caroline había oído hablar a las sirvientas de la taberna local de los placeres con un hombre, pero la única experiencia que había tenido con el hijo de un granjero había sido mucho menos que placentera. La había obligado a chuparle la polla y no lo había disfrutado en absoluto.

Niklaus siguió chupándola y lamiéndola, y clavándole el dedo adentro de la concha, hasta que las sensaciones fueron demasiado como para que lo pudiera soportar. Le rogó que se detuviera. No podía tolerar más de esa dulce tortura.

Él parecía reacio a detenerse, sin embargo lo hizo y le dio un respiro al cuerpo de Caroline. Tenía la verga contra el vientre, los brazos la agarraban a ambos lados de los hombros y los ojos de color celeste la miraban fijamente, con tanto deseo en ellos que era casi alarmante. La respiración de ella se tornó más fuerte y el cuerpo se le cubrió de sudor. Podía oler sus propios jugos mezclados con la esencia del musgo proveniente de su espalda y los árboles que se desviaban hacia el lago.

- Tu sabor es… increíble. - Niklaus bajó la cabeza y llevó los labios muy cerca de los suyos. - Quiero que pruebes tu propio néctar. - Presionó la boca con la de ella y le deslizó la lengua entre los labios. Ella probó su sabor único y sintió más temblores en el vientre, al saber que esto era lo que él había degustado mientras le provocaba sentimientos tan exquisitos.

- Ha sido increíble. Aún siento explosiones de placer en todo el cuerpo. - Ella dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar donde el pene hacía presión contra su vientre. Después de la experiencia que le había brindado, ella quería devolverle la amabilidad. La polla se veía mucho más deliciosa que la del hijo del granjero. - Dime cómo te gustaría que te diera placer.

Niklaus sintió que un fuego le quemaba el vientre, mientras se ponía de pie. El cabello largo y rubio reposaba suelto y se estaba secando sobre los hombros, y el viento acariciaba su desnudez. A ella se le puso la carne de gallina, debido a la brisa fresca y los pezones se le pusieron duros y tirantes.

- De rodillas. - Ordenó, con la voz ronca de deseo. - Envuélveme la polla con la mano.

Ella se estremeció y obedeció, deslizó los pequeños dedos por toda su longitud y los grandes ojos verde-azulados se centraron en su erección. Esta vez gruñó en voz alta.

- Colócate la verga en la boca.

Caroline se lamió los labios y los deslizó por el pene, mientras lo llevaba más profundo de lo que él creía posible.

Lo juraba por la luna, ella estaba tan caliente y húmeda alrededor de su erección, y él sólo podía pensar en llegar hasta su vagina y follarla hasta que gritara de alivio.

- Mueve la mano y la boca hacia arriba y hacia abajo alrededor de mi polla.

Estaba ronco de la necesidad y apenas podía hablar.

Caroline lo miró y le chupó la verga. Él nunca había sentido nada tan increíble en tantos años, como la sensación de su boca alrededor suyo.

Le agarró la cabeza y empujó las caderas contra la cara, en sincronía con los movimientos de ella. Dentro suyo fue llegando al orgasmo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca del punto culminante y no habría vuelta atrás.

- Caroline… - gruñó mientras observaba que la polla entraba y salía de la boca.

- Llenaré tu boca con mi semilla si no te detienes.

Ella lo chupó más intensamente. Como la lava del Monte Taka, su orgasmo explotó del cuerpo hacia la garganta de Caroline. Ella no paró. Tomó sus líquidos, los tragó mientras él ardía y sentía que su mente volaba. El orgasmo que le golpeó el cuerpo era tan potente que casi lo hizo poner de rodillas.

Cuando no pudo soportarlo más, Klaus retiró la verga de la boca de Caroline y se puso de rodillas, para así estar uno frente al otro. Deslizó la mano por los pliegues, por lo que ella dio un grito ahogado y se aferró a sus brazos. Deslizó dos dedos más profundo dentro del canal y Caroline sintió que casi se le daban la vuelta los ojos.

Tratando de contener la necesidad imperiosa de tomarla, le quitó la mano de los pliegues. Se envolvió la polla semi-erecta con los dedos e inmediatamente volvió a tomar su tamaño completo. La empujó contra los rizos suaves del monte púbico y la deslizó entre los labios de la vagina, rozándola contra el clítoris.

Caroline se acercó a él.

- Te quiero adentro mío.

Niklaus gruñó y cerró los ojos. Deseaba tanto a esta mujer que su cuerpo gritaba la necesidad. Pero era más que eso. Era su inocencia, la fuerza de su espíritu, de la que él había sido testigo en sus pensamientos, y la preocupación que había demostrado por los que amaba.

Él sintió que ella le envolvía la erección con los dedos y abrió los ojos.

- NO - La palabra fue más dura de lo que pretendía y ella apartó rápidamente la mano, con una expresión de dolor en el rostro.

- Comprendo. - Llevó el mentón hacia arriba y los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos, como si le dolieran las lágrimas sin derramar. - Como mi padre siempre dice, soy un poco más que fea. Seguramente no te resulte lo suficientemente placentera como para tener una vinculación emocional conmigo.

La furia se apoderó de todo su ser por el tratamiento que esta preciosa mujer había recibido por parte de su padre. La levantó de un sacudón y entonces ella retrocedió, seguramente por el enojo que observó en su expresión. - Te dije que te verás como la mujer bella que eres. Ya no escucharás las voces de hombres débiles que menosprecian a los demás para sentirse más poderosos.

Ella simplemente lo miró fijamente con los ojos bien abiertos e incredulidad en su expresión.

- Apóyate sobre las manos y las rodillas. - le ordenó. - Y mira hacia el lago.

Caroline sintió el deseo de darle una buena paliza a este hombre grande, pero sabía que no podía competir con él. Cuando colocó los brazos en los hombros de Caroline y la empujó hacia abajo, ella obedeció y se apoyó sobre las manos y las rodillas, en el borde del agua, y miró fijamente las profundidades verde-azuladas.

- Mira tu reflejo y dime lo que ves. - Su voz era más suave ahora, pero todavía se percibía una pizca de enojo en ella.

Ella parpadeó y vio su reflejo tambaleándose en el lago.

- Me veo yo y te veo a ti.

- Dime cómo te ves.

Caroline tragó saliva.

- Tengo el cabello descuidado, los ojos son demasiado amplios, la nariz es demasiado pequeña y los labios muy grandes. Tengo el rostro delgado y amargo.

Sintió un gruñido a su lado y dirigió repentinamente su atención hacia Niklaus. El sonido era tan parecido al del un lobo que el temor casi le hace explotar el corazón.

- Déjame decirte lo que veo. - Suavemente la empujó tomándole una mejilla, de manera que mirara nuevamente hacia el agua. Deslizó los dedos en los pliegues, desde atrás, y comenzó a acariciarle el clítoris mientras hablaba. - Yo veo unos hermosos ojos verde-azulados llenos de inocencia- Mientras hablaba, formaba círculos sobre la protuberancia hinchada, - Veo una nariz adorable que desciende hasta unos labios hechos para ser besados. - Los dedos se movían cada vez con más rapidez y Caroline vio que tenía los labios abiertos y los párpados entrecerrados. - Tienes el rostro ovalado, del tamaño perfecto para tus facciones preciosas.

Caroline se sintió al borde de la explosión. Le temblaron los muslos y los senos le rebotaban a medida que la clavaba con la mano.

- Y tu cabello. - Tomó un mechón del cabello ahora seco que le colgaba sobre la cara. - Delicadas ondas, rubias como la miel, enmarcan perfectamente tu rostro.

Aumentó la velocidad de los dedos y ella pensó que moriría de placer. - Tienes lavagina más preciosa y los pezones más seductores, hechos para chupar.

Niklaus le pellizcó el clítoris y ella dio un grito, su voz resonó en todo el lago. Sacudió el cuerpo y la mente se le llenó de luz y color, mientras el orgasmo recorría todo su cuerpo como la oleada de una roca en ese hermoso lago

Cuando, finalmente, volvió del lugar adonde la había enviado, Niklaus le ordenó que mirara nuevamente su reflejo. Caroline estudió sus facciones en el agua, el corazón latía acelerado por lo que acababa de hacerle. Todavía veía a la mujer poco agraciada que siempre había visto.

Klaus gruñó nuevamente y se puso de pie. Estiró la mano y se la ofreció. Ella la tomó y dejó que la ayudara a pararse.

- Como te dije antes, no dejarás mi bosque hasta que descubras tu propia belleza.

La ira la invadió y el calor que la colmó no se debió sólo al orgasmo.

- ¡No puedes obligarme a quedarme!

- Sí puedo y eso haré. - Cuando intentó responder, él la tomó de la parte posterior de la cabeza y le tapó la boca con la mano. - Me daré cuenta si me mientes, así que no pienses en decírmelo hasta que verdaderamente lo creas.


	3. Chapter 3

Pasaron dos semanas. Todos los días, Klaus le enseñó a Caroline las muchas maneras en las que podían darse placer uno al otro, todas las formas, excepto la vinculación afectiva. La dejó ver a través de sus ojos lo bella que era, y él observó como crecía su confianza en ella misma y en él.

Comenzó a valorar cada momento con ella, cada minuto que pasaban juntos. Ya no podía imaginar la vida sin ella, y esa necesidad imperiosa de protegerla había aumentado hasta el deseo de mantenerla como propia. La tomaría como su compañera, pero no hasta que no supiera lo que era y en lo que se convertiría.

Una mordida, una vez que la llenara de su semilla se convertiría en una mujer lobo, también, a la siguiente luna llena.

Niklaus sólo esperaba que no lo odiara por eso. Todo lo que sabía era que no podía dejarla ir.

Durante esas dos semanas, él había compartido su vida con Caroline.

Tenía una curtiembre en un pueblo cercano y un hogar allí, donde permanecía durante los meses del invierno. Durante el verano, vivía en la caverna, mientras cazaba en su bosque y juntaba pieles para curtir y vender durante el invierno.

No le dijo cómo cazaba a los animales y cómo se comía la carne cruda, arrancándola de los huesos mientras la sangre aún estaba caliente.

A la vez, Caroline le contó sobre su familia, hasta cómo había muerto su madre y cuánto la extrañaba. Él se dio cuenta del terror en la voz temblorosa y en sus ojos cuando le contó acerca del lobo.

Le contó sobre sus cuatro hermanas menores y demostró orgullo por cada una de ellas. Y él notó cuánto las extrañaba.

Varias veces había intentado escapar. Cuando frustraba sus intentos, ella le pedía que la dejara ir. Sus hermanas la necesitaban. Pero él la obligó a recordar que la hermana que le seguía en edad tenía dieciocho años, sólo uno menos que ella, y era más que capaz de cuidar a las tres hermanas menores.

No, le dijo que tendría que esperar a que estuviera segura de que realmente había descubierto su propia belleza. Varias veces intentó hacerlo creer que lo había hecho, pero él sabía que sólo lo decía para que la dejara ir. Sólo eso lo hacía sufrir. Día tras día, él había esperado que ella no deseara irse, pero a pesar de que leía sus pensamientos y sabía que encontraba un gran placer en estar con él, no sentía que lo amara.

De la manera en que él la amaba.

.

.

.

Caroline se recostó sobre las suaves pieles de la caverna y observó el techo de cristal. Brillaba y relumbraba, reflejando miles de arco iris en el suelo de la caverna. Ella alzó una mano y un arco iris la despojó de su piel. Lo estudió, mientras observaba el hermoso rojo, naranja, amarillo, verde, azul, índigo y violeta contra su piel.

Aún así, no lo veía completamente. En su mente, se imaginaba con su captor, rodando por las pieles, besándose, lamiéndose y mordiéndose uno al otro. Llevándose uno al otro al orgasmo, un orgasmo increíble con las manos y la boca. Sin embargo, Niklaus se negaba a vincularse con ella.

Una y otra vez le había dicho que ella realmente no lo conocía y no sabía lo que era.

Cuando lo supiera, Klaus le había dicho, que entonces podría elegir.

Ella estaba segura de quién era. Un hombre feroz, protector y fiel. Un hombre que le enseñó a cuidarse ella tanto como cuida a los demás. Y un hombre que le enseñó que era hermosa por dentro y por fuera.

Finalmente, estaba tan claro como el día, ella pudo verlo con honestidad, como si la mascara que los demás habían puesto sobre ella se hubiese caído para dejar ver la mujer que verdaderamente era.

Se levantó de las pieles con un suspiro y correteó por el suave piso de roca de la caverna. Ahora estaba completamente cómoda con su desnudez, ya que no había usado ropa desde el día en que llegó.

Todos los días, Niklaus había bloqueado la entrada con una gran roca y la mantuvo prisionera.

No se imaginaba que a la mayoría de los prisioneros se les hacía el amor de la manera en que Klaus lo hacía con ella.

Al principio, había estado enojada y había buscado incesantemente la manera de salir de la caverna. Pero, con el tiempo, había aprendido a aceptar su prisión temporal.

Klaus le había prometido liberarla cuando verdaderamente se valorara.

Bajo la atención constante de Klaus, por la forma en que la cuidaba, ella se sintió como una jensai recién florecida.

Esas flores extrañas siempre comenzaban siendo capullos negros y feos, que no eran nada especial a lo cual mirar. Pero cuando florecía, eran la flor más increíblemente hermosa y preciada que uno podía esperar ver.

Así fue como Klaus la hizo sentir. Hermosa. Única. Preciosa.

A pesar de que sabía que la entrada estaría bloqueada, Caroline se deslizó desde la frescura de la caverna hacia el pasadizo largo que conducía al exterior y al lago de Niklaus. Habían pasado incontables horas allí, riéndose y jugando en el agua, bañándose y explorando sus cuerpos. El aire fresco le acariciaba la piel desnuda y los pezones se le endurecieron como siempre, mientras ella imaginaba que era Klaus quien le acariciaba el cuerpo. Nunca se cansaría de estar con él.

Ella se había enamorado de Klaus.

Caroline se detuvo en medio del pasadizo, mientras se tocaba la cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que le había pasado y se llevó la mano al corazón, que latía con fuerza.

- Oh, Dios mío. - susurró. Una sensación de vértigo se apoderó de ella y el corazón casi le estalló.

Casi al instante, desapareció. Probablemente, Klaus no sentía lo mismo.

Pero, ¿y si no era así?

Se deslizó por el pasadizo que parecía más brillante de lo normal. Casi era hora de que Klaus regresara de cazar y, a pesar de que no podía verlo, podía esperarlo.

Caroline cruzó la esquina y observó que la entrada a la cueva estaba abierta.

Lentamente, caminó hacia ella. Tal vez, Klaus ya estaba de vuelta. ¿O se había olvidado de correr la roca frente al ingreso?

El pensamiento de que tenía la oportunidad de escapar y regresar a su familia recorrió su mente.

Pero, tan rápido como lo pensó, dejó de hacerlo.

No quería dejar a Klaus, el hombre que amaba. Incluso si él no la amaba, ella aprovecharía el tiempo que pudiera con él y después se iría a su casa.

Se dirigió rápidamente a la entrada de la cueva por el pasto suave que conducía al lago, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El pánico se apoderó de su ser.

Había un enorme lobo negro que bloqueaba el camino.

Un terror absoluto casi la hizo poner de rodillas. Pero no podía moverse. No podía correr. No podía hacer nada, excepto permanecer atrapada en la mirada celeste del lobo negro.

El lobo que había perseguido a Jove y Dyrke y había hecho huir a esos bastardos.

Tenía la cabeza levantada, mientras la estudiaba. A su lado tenía la piel de un venado, por lo que Caroline esperaba que no tuviera hambre. Por supuesto que ni siquiera eso era una garantía de que no le rompería el cuello de todas formas.

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás cuidadosamente.

El lobo dio un paso al frente.

Caroline se quedó quieta nuevamente. Y después sintió que la sangre se le escurría por la cara al ver que el lobo comenzaba a cambiar adelante de sus propios ojos.

La bestia se levantó sobre las patas, que se transformaron en las piernas fuertes de un hombre. El pelaje se transformó en piel, los colmillos en dientes blancos y derechos. Lo único que no cambiaba eran los ojos celestinos.

Los ojos de Klaus.

Ella sintió un gran alivio y el mundo pareció ponerse a un costado. Comenzó a caerse pero, un instante después, se encontró en los brazos de Niklaus.

Se volvió loca. - ¡No! - gritó, mientras se peleaba y lo arañaba. Esta vez tenía más fuerza de la que había tenido la primera vez que intentó escapar de Klaus. Luchó con todo lo que tenía, puso cada poco de furia que le quedaba de cuando su madre había sido asesinada por ese lobo. Todo lo que Niklaus hizo fue sostenerla, agarrarla con fuerza contra su pecho desnudo. No intentó que parara de lastimarlo, pero no la soltó.

Sólo la sostuvo.

Cuando se agotó, Caroline se aflojó sobre su abrazo y comenzó a llorar. Niklaus la alzó en brazos y la llevó a la caverna.

- Me mentiste - le gritó entre las lágrimas. - No eres quien pensaba que eras.

**- **Nunca te mentí, gatita. - Su voz era firme, pero la mirada era indulgente y comprensiva. - Te dije que no me vincularía contigo hasta que supieras quien soy. Qué soy.

Caroline tragó saliva mientras la llevaba a la cueva de cristal centelleante.

Él le dijo la verdad. No se lo había dicho abiertamente, pero tampoco le había mentido. Y cuando había atacado a Jove y Dyrke, él la había salvado. No la había atacado, había usado su mandíbula para cortar la soga.

Cuando llegó a la pila de pieles sobre la cual dormían, la bajó, la colocó sobre la piel suave, y se acomodó a su lado. Tenía el cabello, largo y claro, despeinado sobre la cara y los ojos de color celeste ardían de pasión. Su cuerpo glorioso estaba desnudo, como siempre, solo rasguñado y sangrando en las zonas donde ella había descargado su temor sobre él. Tenía la polla gruesa y larga. Él la deseaba, incluso ahora.

Y ella no podía negar el hecho de que lo deseaba, también. Todavía lo amaba.

Cerró los puños.

- ¿Por que no me lo dijiste?

Niklaus suspiró y deslizó un dedo por el borde de la nariz hasta la punta.

- Siento no habértelo dicho, gatita. Pero no quería que me tuvieras miedo. Conozco el temor que le tienes a los lobos.

Caroline se mordió el labio inferior.

- ¿Pero un hombre lobo? ¿Por qué tienes que ser un lobo?

Se puso serio.

- ¿Eso significa que ya no me amas?

Ella abrió los ojos y se sonrojó. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Sólo se había dado cuenta hacía unos minutos.

- Tengo otra confesión para hacerte - Niklaus le pasó su dedo por el labio inferior. -Uno de los muchos talentos de un hombre lobo es la capacidad de percibir los sentimientos y leer las mentes.

Ella frunció el ceño.

- ¿Has estado leyendo mis pensamientos? No creo que me guste en absoluto eso. De hecho, me dan ganas de pegarte.

Niklaus levantó un hombro.

- Es una parte de mi, como respirar es una tuya.

Durante un momento largo, Caroline lo estudió y, después, su corazón la traicionó.

No importaba si era un hombre lobo con talentos que superaran su imaginación, aún así, lo quería.

Aún así, lo amaba.

Con una sonrisa, Niklaus se inclinó y acercó su boca a la de ella.

- Yo también te amo, gatita.

Un calor diferente le recorrió el cuerpo a medida que la besaba. Un beso largo, lento y profundo que le demostraba su amor por ella. Él le acarició todo el cuerpo con sus manos y los labios la saborearon entera, desde los pezones al vientre plano y el bello suave del monte púbico. Le lamió y le chupó el clítoris, pero solo cuando la llevó al punto justo, se detuvo, se levantó para colocarse entre sus muslos y colocó la cabeza de la verga en la entrada de su centro.

Caroline dejó de respirar.

- Quiero vincularme contigo. Quiero hacerte mía. Por siempre.

Sin dudarlo, ella asintió con la cabeza.

- Te quiero más que a nada.

- Todavía tengo otra confesión. - Él presionó la cabeza de la verga sólo un poco y ella jadeó por la sensación. Se dio cuenta de que se estaba controlando de meterse dentro de ella. - Cuando te penetre, comenzará el proceso de transformación.

- ¿Transformación?- El corazón de Caroline comenzó a latir fuertemente contra el tórax. - ¿No querrás decir que yo también me convertiré en un lobo?

Niklaus asintió con la cabeza.

- Y tendrás la larga vida que llevan los hombres lobo, al igual que tus hijos.

Empujó un poco más y apretó la mandíbula.

- Di que sí, Caroline… Dime que serás la compañera de mi vida. No puedo vivir sin ti.

Tan claramente como el cristal de la caverna, su corazón le contesto, Sí.

- Dilo en voz alta, mi amor. - Presionó un poco más adentro de ella. Le temblaron los brazos y el sudor comenzó a brotar en la frente. - Dime que me amas y que deseas ser mía, completamente mía.

- Sí, Klaus... - susurró y después lo dijo más fuerte, - Sí.

Klaus ingresó en ella, se sumergió profundamente dentro suyo. Caroline gritó cuando todo el contorno y la longitud de él, la penetró y después gimió a medida que se convertía en un placer total y completo.

Podía jurarlo por la luna que Caroline se sentía tan bien cuando la follaba. La embistió hacia adentro y afuera de su vaina estrecha y disfrutó la sensación del canal que le agarraba la verga. Él no podía quitarle la mirada de encima a medida que entraba y salía. Los ojos verde azulados de ella lo miraban y él podía ver el amor en la profundidad de ellos, así como en sus pensamientos. Ella no se contuvo y lo había aceptado por, quién y cómo era.

Y había accedido a convertirse en su compañera de por vida. Para estar con él, siempre.

El sudor de los dos se mezcló y pequeñas gotas de sudor se deslizaron desde la frente de él al cabello de ella. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, y los ojos verde azulados se centraron en él.

Ella era, definitivamente, la criatura más bella que jamás había conocido.

El orgasmo fue cada vez mayor dentro de él, como un huracán de proporciones descomunales. Pero se contuvo, alargando el placer de Caroline mientras gritaba, gemía y se contorsionaba debajo de él.

Caroline nunca se había sentido tan satisfecha, tan feliz, tan completa. En lo profundo de su corazón, ella sabía que no importaba que Klaus fuera un hombre lobo.

Era un buen hombre, un hombre protector. Y ahora era parte de ella…de su vida, su amor.

Se sentía tan increíblemente bien mientras la follaba. Así lo había llamado él, _follar_, y a ella le gustaba la palabra. Era erótica y la hacía excitarse más.

- Pero ahora te estoy haciendo el amor - murmuró mientras se inclinaba para acariciarle la oreja con la nariz. - No es solamente follarte.

- ¿Yo también podré leer tu mente?. - Lo agarró de las nalgas y lo empujó, exhortándolo a que la follara con más fuerza.

- Sí, gatita. - Le dio un beso largo y feroz, mientras le metía la lengua en la boca al tiempo que le metía la verga en la vagina. Cada vez con más intensidad. Ella sintió que se acercaba al orgasmo, las sensaciones se salían de control, hasta que dio un gritó de liberación. Su mente se llenó de colores, como los arco iris de la caverna de cristal. La mente se le salió del cuerpo e hizo que se sintiera en otro mundo durante esa fracción de segundo.

A la distancia, escuchó a Klaus gritar su nombre y luego sintió que le clavaba los dientes en el hombro, al mismo tiempo que la polla le latía dentro suyo. Ella gritó nuevamente por el dolor de la mordida, pero entonces, la sensación se convirtió en placer.

Niklaus colapsó a su lado y la contuvo en el círculo de sus brazos, con el pene aún en su centro. La respiración de ambos era fuerte y el olor del sexo era denso en el aire.

Caroline levantó una mano y acarició la mejilla de Niklaus. -Te amo, mi hombre lobo.

Él sonrió y la sostuvo más cerca. - Te amo, gatita.

* * *

><p><em>Esta historia es más erótica de lo que recordaba... xD<em>

_¡Muchas gracias por leer! Mañana subiré el epílogo._


	4. Chapter 4

**EPÍLOGO.**

Niklaus entró al pueblo oscuro con pasos silenciosos y llegó a la casa donde Caroline había vivido.

Había sentido las voces de los hombres mucho antes de llegar al pueblo, y había convencido a su esposa de caminar detrás de él. El largo vestido emitía suaves sonidos al rozar con la tierra, mientras lo seguía.

Cuando Niklaus llegó a las sombras afuera de la casa, sus ojos se centraron en un hombre inmenso, vestido en forma desaliñada, que bramaba, "Sal de ahí" a dos de los hombres frente a él.

Niklaus reconoció a los bastardos de Dyrke y Jove.

Jove cerró los puños.

- Esa perra huyó y no la podemos encontrar por ningún lado.

- Apuesto a que está ahí, encerrada con el resto de tus estúpidas hijas.

El hombre de mayor tamaño seguramente era el padre de Caroline.

Se levantó los pantalones frente al hombre gordo.

- Les vendí a la perra en buena ley. Si se fue es su problema, no el mío.

A Niklaus se le erizó el pelo del lomo y sintió como Caroline jadeaba detrás de él.

- ¿Me vendiste? - Antes de que pudiera pararla, ella salió de la sombra para pararse frente al enorme hombre, ignorando a Dyrke y Jove. - ¿Mi propio padre me vendió?

- ¡Agarra a esa puta! - gritó Jove.

La rabia se apoderó de Niklaus, a quien se le enturbió la vista de un tono rojo. Salió de la oscuridad y le clavó las pezuñas a una de las muñecas de Jove. El hombre gritaba mientras le aplastaba los huesos y le arrancaba la carne. El lobo le mordió toda la muñeca y le arrancó la mano completa.

- ¡Mi mano!- . Jove gritó nuevamente mientras la sangre chorreaba en el suelo. - ¡El lobo maldito me ha arrancado la mano!

Pero la atención de Niklaus se había dirigido a Dyrke, que había sacado su daga.

- ¡Klaus! - Caroline gritó a medida que la daga giraba en el aire directo hacia el lobo.

Él la esquivó con facilidad y arremetió contra el bastardo. Tiró a Dyrke al piso, que cayó de espaldas. El hombre dio un alarido e intentó luchar contra el lobo. Con una mordida de la poderosa mandíbula, Niklaus le arrancó un trozo de mejilla al hombre y la escupió, y, después, le arrancó también la nariz al bastardo.

Dyrke se puso de pie y corrió. Continuó gritando, mientras se sujetaba la cara con la mano y la sangre le chorreaba por todos lados.

Niklaus sintió un movimiento en los pensamientos oscuros de Jove, mientras sostenía su brazo mutilado contra el pecho. El lobo giró para eludir otro ataque con la daga.

Caroline tenía un trozo de leño en la mano y se encontraba detrás de Jove. Antes de que el bastardo pudiera arremeter contra Niklaus con el cuchillo, ella lanzó el tronco hacia atrás de la cabeza de Jove. Y se cayó como una roca.

La respiración de Caroline se transformó en jadeos violentos y enojados. Sabía que Klaus estaba bien, por lo que dirigió su atención hacia su padre, que había estado mirando la matanza paralizado.

A Niklaus se le erizaron los pelos del lomo y un gruñido feroz salió de su garganta.

- Saca a ese lobo de aquí.- El padre retrocedió hacia la puerta del refugio. -Sabes lo que uno de esos bastardos le hizo a tu madre.

El cambio ya había comenzado dentro de Caroline por lo que captó una parte de los pensamientos de su padre.

- Eres un bastardo - Aún con el tronco de madera, Caroline caminó lentamente hacia su padre. - Mi madre no murió por la mordida de una lobo. La vendiste, como lo hiciste conmigo.

El rostro de su padre palideció. - Como te dije, está muerta.

- Sí. - Caroline luchó para contener las lágrimas. - La mataron cuando intentaba volver con nosotras.

Se secó los ojos con una mano y dijo - Dejarás a mis hermanas y nunca, jamás, volverás.

El hombre que ella creía su padre se adelantó un paso. - Escúchame, pequeña perra. Haré lo que me plazca con ellas.

Klaus gruñó, los colmillos le brillaron a la luz de la luna, se le erizaron los pelos del lomo y un ruido amenazante salió de su interior. Acechó lentamente al padre de Caroline, quien tropezó en el apuro por escapar y se cayó.

- Lo dije en serio - Caroline avanzó un paso hacia él. - No tomarás nada de esta casa. Nunca más nos verás, ni a mis hermanas ni a mí. Si no te vas ahora, dejaré que Klaus te destroce como lo hizo con esos dos.

Cuando el padre dudó, Niklaus se apresuró hacia él. El hombre se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo, con la grasa que se le sacudía por arriba del cinturón. Tropezó y se cayó un par de veces, pero pronto estaba completamente fuera de la vista de ellos.

Caroline se agachó al lado de su lobo y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Podía ver en su mente cómo cuidarían y protegerían a sus hermanas y cómo, si su padre se atrevía a regresar, aprendería la verdadera manera de actuar de los lobos, cómo la manada protege lo que le pertenece.

Y este lobo era de ella. Sólo de ella. Siempre lo sería.


End file.
